I'll Save You
by FrostofThunder
Summary: It's the final battle in Hueco Mundo, and Ichigo fights with someone he never thought he'd cross swords with. .:T for language:.


**I'll Save You**

Toushiro was on the ground in a puddle of blood, his own blood. Most of the blood came from his right shoulder, where his arm used to be.

_The war was finally upon them. All the shinigami from Soul Society stood on one side of the battlefield, and Aizen, Tousen, and Ichimaru, along with any surviving Arrancar and Espada's were on the other. On the sidelines were Zaraki, Unohana, Byakuya, Ichigo, Rukia, Orhime, Renji, Chad, Ishida, Mayuri, and Nemu. They were in the hands of the enemy, all extremely weak from their fights. Ichigo was the one struggling the most, even though he was exhausted, he still had determination to break free. _

_When they first arrived in Hueco Mundo, the 10__th__ Division was at the frontline on Soul Society's side. Aizen soon arrived with his army. Of course he had what he had to say to Hitsugaya. He agreed to fight him one on one. Hitsugaya took Aizen's challenge, of course Hitsugaya turned to Yamamoto before accepting Aizen's offer, surprisingly, Yamamoto gave Hitsugaya the okay. _

_As they stood in the middle of the battlefield, the amount of spiritual pressure coming from the two was enormous. When the fight began only those with a keen eyesight were able to keep up with both of their movements. Hitsugaya put up a strong fight, he landed quite a few hits, causing Aizen to spill blood, but it wasn't strong enough. Even with his bankai released, he was no match for Aizen's bankai. _

_No one even saw what happened. It was even possible Hitsugaya didn't even see what hit him. The only thing that happened was Aizen called out his bankai and then Hitsugaya's bankai crumbled to the ground, leaving him standing there in a daze, with a hole in his chest. Aizen was a little surprised to see him still standing, so he order Ulquiorra to finish him off with a cero. _

_Doing as order he fired one. Hitsugaya noticing the on coming attack moved as quick as he could to his left. Amazed that his instincts were still intact, but he didn't dodge completely. His right arm was caught in the blast. Hitsugaya fell to his knees. All he could feel was pain. He knew he was dying. He heard Matsumoto yell out to him, but now he didn't even have enough strength to open his mouth. He also heard Ichigo yell out his name. _

_He collapsed to the sandy ground, allowing his blood to stain the earth some more. His eyes gazed at what was in his line of vision. He wondered what would be that last things he saw before he died in this godforsaken place. He saw orange. Kurosaki Ichigo. All he could see was the color of his hair, everything else was blurry. _

So there Hitsugaya laid.

Ichigo started into the lifeless eyes that were looking right at him. He didn't know Hitsugaya all that well, yet, he still considered him a friend. Hitsugaya had tried to stall Rukia's execution, even if it was for his own well being, he protected Karakura town from hollows and Arrancars. Even though Hitsugaya might not have done those things for Ichigo or even willingly, Ichigo still considered him a friend, someone he had to protect. To Ichigo, Hitsugaya seemed like his little brother.

Now, seeing him lying there dying, if not already dead, killed Ichigo inside. He saw Aizen walk over to Orhime and whisper something in her ear. He released her from her binds and flung her toward Hitsugaya. She started to heal him. Ichigo's eyes widened as he saw Orhime completely heal him, even the lost limb was back in it's rightful place. How was that possible? Ichigo hadn't realized how much Orhime had grown.

When Orhime was done she was pulled away by Aizen and was put back in binds. All was silent. What was everyone waiting for? After a few minutes Hitsugaya started to stir. Aizen took something out of his sleeve and walked towards him. Was that the _Hōgyoku_? Ichigo fought against his binds more and more. Was Aizen going to do what he thinks he's gonna do? Aizen turned to Ichigo, and gave that sick bastardly grin. Fuck, he was. Aizen was standing over Hitsugaya with the _Hōgyoku_ over the boys back. Why wasn't Soul Society doing anything? The spiritual pressure around Ichigo started to get dense and strong, he needed to break free. He heard Rukia say something one the lines of 'stop' or 'you'll kill yourself' but he didn't care.

He needed to save Toushiro. Aizen just looked over to him again and smiled as he dropped the _Hōgyoku_. Before it could even touch Hitsugaya, his reiatsu seemed to seep out and grasp the _Hōgyoku. _It was like his body was accepting it. Ichigo had somehow broken free. Just as he was about to run to Hitsugaya, a red burst of energy shot in font of him heading straight for Aizen. Of course, with the bastard that Aizen is, he dodged it with ease. From where the blast came from, there stood Urahara and Yoruichi. Ichigo's surprise lasted shortly as he started off towards Hitsugaya again, only to be pulled back by Urahara. Ichigo shouted at him saying he had to help. Urahara said there was nothing they could do now.

As Ichigo fought against Urahara, he failed to notice the blue light coming from Hitsugaya. Suddenly everyone was thrown back a good couple of feet by a strong gust of reiatsu. Ichigo stood up. As he felt the small grains of sand sliding off his clothes he stared down into a large crater. Hitsugaya stood, there a low growl emitting from him. No, Ichigo thought. In a flash, Hitsugaya was gone. Then, the sick sound of bones crushing was heard. The first one had died. The war has begun. All souls there, good and bad, drew out their swords. In a matter of seconds blood covered the sands of Hueco Mundo, screams were heard, and the sounds of bones being crushed filled the forever night.

Ichigo had lost track of Hitsugaya. After slashing down and killing a hollow, he immediately spun around to block an on coming attack. When he came face to face with his enemy his eyes widened. His sword had blocked Hyorinmaru. Hitsugaya was there, with one of Aizen's sick grins on. Ichigo stared into Hitsugaya's, now sadist looking eyes, no longer the beautiful teal eyes that held so much pride. Now he was just a puppet, doing Aizen's fucking, dirty work. Even though there was nothing but killing intent in the eyes, Ichigo could somehow see past all that. He saw, deep down, Hitsugaya was suffering, pleading, to be put out of his suffering. Ichigo remembered Urahara's words, 'There's nothing we could do for him now.' Ichigo didn't want to believe it at first, but now, seeing Hitsugaya's eyes, he could tell, even if he saved him, he would never be the prideful taicho he was before.

Ichigo pushed Hitsugaya away, he knew what he had to do. They fought in what seemed like their own world, oblivious to anything and anyone around them. Each giving the other a scratch here and there, but also stab wounds. Ichigo was now in Bankai with his hollow mask on. Hitsugaya who was also in Bankai, had half a hollow's mask formed on his face. Their fight had gone on long and hard. Ichigo could see at the corner of his eye, that Soul Society had killed a lot of the enemy, even Tousen was dead from what he could see.

This was it. Both Ichigo and Hitsugaya were on their final strike. Each on readied their sword. They charged towards one another, bringing forth their swords. The clash caused a huge amount of reiatsu to flow out, causing the sand to block any on lookers from view.

When the dust cleared away no one was able to make out who clearly won. Both were covered in blood. Only until Hitsugaya's Bankai started to crumble away was it clear. Ichigo had stabbed Hitsugaya right in the heart. Hitsugaya's mask also started to crumble away, only then did his eyes return to normal. Toushiro, Ichig said his name in a whisper as he pulled Zangetsu out and painless as possible. He wrapped his arms around Hitsugaya as he embraced the dying boy as they both sank to the ground. I'm sorry, he said into Hitsugaya's ear. Even though it was very low, he could hear the last words Hitsugaya would ever say. Arigatou, Ichigo, arigatou. Then his body fell limp onto Ichigo's. Ichigo could feel tears welling up in his eyes.

Shinigami started to gather around him. It looks like the war was finally over. Ichigo could see Matsumoto crying where she kneeled. For some reason no one was coming to take the body, it was only until Ukitake whispered in his ear, he needed to let go. He was holding onto Hitsugaya, he let go and aloud them to take him away. Rukia went over to Ichigo and hugged him from behind. She didn't know what to say to him. It was like when she had to kill Kaien, Ichigo must be feeling what she felt all those years ago. As the minutes passed, Ichigo began to feel something clod on his cheek. He looked up into the sky. It was snowing. He closed his eyes and allowed the refreshing feeling flow through him, it was almost like Hitsugaya was trying to stop his tears by freezing them. A sad smile spread across Ichigo's face. Alright, he thought, I'll stop.

A week later, back in Soul Society, a funeral was begin held for all the fallen soldiers who fought bravely in this hard war. During his week in Soul Society, he noticed that every time he thought about how he ended Toushiro's life, he would always feel a chill run up and down his spine. He figured Hitsugaya was tired of it and decided to accept that he did the right thing, that's when the chills stopped. When the funeral was over, Ichigo quietly slipped away from the crowed and headed towards Hitsugaya's shrine. As Ichigo stood there looking at the shrine, he couldn't help but smirk. For some reason, whenever he thought of the times they "secretly" spent together, it would always make him smile. Remembering all the stupid things they did, and that one day he'll never forget, that one day, when he made Hitsugaya Toushiro smile. Seeing that beautiful smile was the best thing that ever happened to him.

The one thing that mostly keep Ichigo going in his life now, was knowing that he was the one that caused Toushiro to smile.

**End**

I had trouble ending this one so sorry if the endings crappy.

Man it like once you get into oneshots they stick on you like wet clothes do (bad metaphor)


End file.
